The SR Anthology
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: YAOI A beginniing of my Sakuragi x Rukawa pairing. no angsty. i tried to keep it low profile. So enjoy guys! oh...leave a review, thanks!
1. Score: One Shot

Interhigh games has gone over and a year has passed. Shohoku moved on from their lost and are ready to put some sizzling actions back in the court. But I'm not going to take on that. But the slight problem that was going on…

* * *

"OK, TEAM ASSEMBLE!" Ryota gave off orders being the new captain ball. And the players started counting up while Haruko, as the new team manager, checks on the attendance. 

"One's missing…its Sakuragi." – She was looking rather upset or guilty.

"Damn…he's been missing practice for a week now. If he wants to quit why don't he just say so." Ryota clenches his fist up angry.

The team then looked much disappointed. But Rukawa was different. He was pissed and he was even looking at Haruko saying to himself how really pathetic that Ahou is.

The day gone by and they finished practicing for the day. Rukawa who was just about to change was called up by the coach.

They talked outside the gym while the others tried to listen through their conversation. But it was no good. They only saw Rukawa made a livid face. They were thinking he was getting scolded but he can't be.

-

On the night of the weekend. Rukawa's lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and pictured Coach Anzai saying to him, "Just try. It's a favor from me."

He quickly opened his eyes and sits up. For a moment he was still thinking. He then raised a deep sigh and broke her thoughts. Stand up, grabbed his sweater and head out whispering, "I guess I could give it a shot."

It was a cold night. But Rukawa was footing near to a house with no lights. He figured no one's home or maybe already asleep. "I knew it. It's a waste of time coming here."

He was about to move back when he heard some men talking up the street.

"Hey, isn't that Rukawa standing there beside your house, Hanamichi?" Mito exclaimed pointing at Kaede. The other guys then were curious that they chorused, "Hey, you're right it's him but what's he doing here?" However, Hanamichi was furious and snob Kaede.

Hanamichi walked passed through him almost bumping shoulders. Rukawa was fuming but he kept his cool. Before Hanamichi could go on he said, "I want to talk to you!"

Sakuragi stopped. Mito then said to him they're off, pulling the other three guys who tried to struggle wanting to butt-in. But Mito told them that it might be a good idea to leave them. And they left the two in a cold atmosphere in literal and not-literal means.

Hanamichi wanted to walk out from Rukawa but he noticed the cold. It would be a waste if he wouldn't try to get along with Rukawa. At least, he already waited. And they walk together not talking to each other until they got into the school's gym.

"Hey! Why are we here?! Oi! Rukawa!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to ask you play with me one on one."

"That's it! I'm going home!"

Rukawa threw a ball at him hitting him in the head. "You're just scared to loose. That's why you're pretending you don't want to."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? FINE! LET'S PLAY!"

He took off his shirt and carried the ball in front of Kaede, who was pulling his sleeves up. And at any second he began dribbling the ball and Rukawa made a post.

-

It's passed the clock.

huff…huff…huff you'll hear them. They were really tired and sweat drips all over their faces. Sakuragi jumps off trying to dunk the ball but Rukawa prevented him from doing so. Sakuragi knelt down the floor seemingly all beaten. Kaede on the other hand was standing right in front wiping his face with his shirt.

"I thought you've gotten better but I was wrong, you've gotten worst. Ahou! Getting frustrated over a girl! What now! You'll leave the team just like what Mitsui did?!! You shouldn't have played it on the first place."

"SHUT UP! You don't know what it's like!"

"I really don't know but who cares?!! At least, I'm not a dope getting discouraged. Because I'm doing fine! As I thought, it's no sense talking to you. It's a shame Coach Anzai have hopes for you."

In a minute they gotten quiet until Rukawa exclaimed, "Why don't you try to get better for a change and become number one." Sakuragi's eyes-widened ostensibly looking like he recalled something.

Rukawa then left the gym leaving him with another Frustration.

* * *

_hao dee hai dee hoe! ehehehe... hoped you guys like it!_

_i'll put the next chapter, so stay tuned! thanks! _

_bye-bye... (' - ' )_


	2. Score: Full court

Rukawa changed into his training shirt and shorts in the locker room after class. Then he went ahead to the gym expecting that Sakuragi would already be in there. He was thinking to himself that Sakuragi would not be as stupid as he think he is. That may be he'd be worth of something.

He heard voices coming from the inside of the gym and when he got in. Few freshmen were already there and greeted him yet, no red-haired monkey bragging. Irritation was written all over his face. He was even purring when he was getting inside.

They started practicing but they seemed energetic. In the middle of it, Miyagi observed his team mates attitude. He was furious that he screamed, "WHERE'S YOUR SPIRITS? Your lame perseverance won't take you even to the quarter finals of the Regionals! Rukawa is not the only player of this team so come on!" Afterwards, a freshman came in the gym panting. The captain approached the freshmen and called out for a break. The settled on one side to rest while Rukawa walked pass Ryota handling a ball.

"So did you find him?" Miyagi asked.

"No, captain… I didn't find him anywhere but I did find his friends. They told me that he didn't show up in his class." Then he kept panting.

Rukawa heard their conversation and knew right then that it's Hanamichi they were talking about. He felt awkward that he begun dribbling the ball fast and hard towards the basket. He slam dunked the ball shaking up the ring heavily and surprising everyone.

"It's good to see that kind of spirit from every one of you. Isn't that right, Rukawa?" Coach Anzai came entering the gym. When Rukawa saw him he wiped-off the sweat on his face with his shirt and greeted the coach. Ryota had the team assembled to give respect to Coach Anzai. On the other hand, Rukawa excused himself to go to the comfort room.

Inside the comfort room you'd hear the gushing out of water from the faucet.

"I'm becoming an ahou because of that stupid monkey! I can't believe that I thought he'd be thinking this time…he's really and AHOU!"

He got carried away splashing water to himself. He was all dumped that he needed tp change his clothes. But when he got to the locker room and opened his locker. There he found a spare shirt but unfortunately, no shorts.

"I forgot. I brought home my spare clothes to wash them…Damn! This is all that RED-HAIRED DO AHOU"S FAULT."

"Then you can borrow mine."

"Hanamichi!? When did you got there!?"

"Not too long…"

Sakuragi then gets to his locker and took out black shorts and hand it over to Rukawa. But he refuses to saying…

"Why would I want to wear yours!? I don't want to have your microbes crawling to me."

"I washed those and I haven't used it yet. Wear it… after all, it's this red-haired do ahou's fault anyway, right?" and Hanamichi smiled at him. Kaede then felt embarrassed hearing him.

The red-haired dude changed his clothes as to while Rukawa turning his back and still was not convinced to wear the shorts he gave him.

"Wear them or not it's your choice. If you would not come I'll explain what happened." He was at the door as he was talking. "I'll go now so…you better make a choice now or you'll catch a cold on those clothes" and he sounded really concerned.

Rukawa had put his pride behind him minutes after Hanamichi was gone. Then he wore the black shorts leaving his wet ones inside the locker.

When he got to the gym it was quiet. Everyone was throwing their attention to Sakuragi who was presently taking a bow in front of Coach Anzai.

"Coach Fatty …iie! I mean a…Coach Anzai, I've been irresponsible but I'm sorry I am willing to cope up. Please accept me again in the team?"

"HANAMICHI SAKURAGI" the coach yelled angrily.

Hanamichi felt scared that he had his head closer to his knees not waning to see the coach turning to his ever popular devilish face. But then the white-haired devil change his tone saying, "As always you make me laugh, Sakuragi. The team doesn't need to accept you back…because you're still part of it." then he had a big smile on his face "but it's good to say it's nice to have you back though."

When he looked at him he was able to breathe properly. Ryota and the team had packed on him. They were pushing and hitting. Rukawa walks towards them and welcomed him back too but seemingly he wasn't too happy about it. Then he hears the coach, "On second thought, Hanamichi take a 100 run around the court." And he immediately followed him hurriedly with a smile.

After practice, Kaede said to Hanamichi in the locker room, "I'll wash your shorts before I give it back to you, at least I won't get much under your depth." Yet, he sorts to have a tone in his voice. Rukawa was the first to go, leaving Sakuragi behind. Hanamichi was just about to change his clothes when he saw something inside the locker. He then grinned as to like he was thinking of something.

* * *

_sorry been busy...('')_


	3. Score: Scramble Jumble

Rukawa was still drooling over his pillowcase and seemingly all wasted

Rukawa was still drooling over his pillowcase, seemingly all wasted. But leaving the window open the wind blew his curtain up, letting the sunlight to his room. And when it caught up to his eyes he was sensitive enough to move to his right. Feeling disturbed and uncomfortable he couldn't get back to sleep. He had a minute of looking into the ceiling. His shirt was ruffled and rolled, showing almost half of his tummy. He was also keeping a pillow in between his legs.

Blinking, he yawned and got up stretching his arms. His feet were on the floor but he was still sitting on his bed. His fingers skimmed through his hair, he sighed and stood up. Getting ready for an exercise he changed into his favorite purple jogging wear. Walking around with slippers, he gets to the kitchen. And recognized that its not his typical noisy morning.

He took a carton of milk from the refrigerator and had a straight drink from it. He noticed a note left on the fridge. It was his mom's hand writing saying:

_Papa and I will be out for awhile._

_Your brother's out with friends. _

_Sorry honey if we didn't wake you up._

_Anyways there's plenty of food in the fridge if you get hungry, ok? _

_Mom_

Saying nothing, expressing nothing he threw away the carton and the paper. He went back to his room. And he went out again he was already carrying his red backpack and CD player. He took his rubber shoes from the cabinet and wore them by the entrance door. Having sure he have the keys with him. He went outside and tightly locked the door.

He was pulling out his bike to take his daily ride. When someone came surprising him from his back.

"What the?! Sakuragi?!"

"Yo!" 

"What are you doing here in my place?!" Rukawa screamed.

"Good Morning to you too," Hanamichi composedly replied "I didn't know you could be this loud in the morning."

"I don't care!" Rukawa yelled.

Rukawa's face turned from bad to worst. His eyes were getting bigger as his brows crossed. "Geez…I just came to give you this," Hanamichi pouted saying and hand over a plastic bag. "It's your shorts. You must've have mistaken my locker from yours." The red-haired monkey explained seeing Rukawa stares at it and was sort of saying "What the hell?"

Rukawa glanced at him for a quick second and then immediately snatched the bag from Hanamichi's hand saying, "Of course I did! Its not as if I'm going to put it on purpose!" He then turned away as he was getting red.

"Oh! Before I forgot I already washed that for you." Hanamichi exclaimed trying to bring a smile. From what Rukawa heard he turned plushy even more. Yet, he still uttered his usual attitude, "Oh Yeah? Well, you shouldn't have bothered! 'Cause I'm still going to wash it anyway!""

Sakuragi who was being nice and all lost his temper. Nerves started popping out of his head. He clutched his hands. He couldn't help not to hit anything. Good thing, they were standing next to a post. So instead of taking it all out on Rukawa, he knocked his head on to the post.

"Well, you could have at least said THANK YOU." He yelled.

Putting his hands on his pockets, already been a habit, he walked away with a really bad mood. He walked like an angry giant yet also like a child. Stomping his feet into the ground and mumbles.

However, Rukawa acted like he didn't even know he was there.

But when he couldn't hear Hanamichi's grumbling anymore. He looked into the direction where he was at. He appeared to be a little disturbed and sad. Through his eyes he was admitting his guilt.

Then he remembered the bag in his hand. It made a rustling sound when he moved. He looked down to it. Then he whispered something to himself.


End file.
